


Return to Aster Aiyan

by Shinigami24



Series: Kingdom of Soul Mates [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha werewolf Bucky Barnes, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambush, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Captivity, Cliffhangers, Dubious Consent, Escape, F/F, F/M, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Homecoming, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mentioned Howard Stark/Maria Stark - Freeform, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Minor Character Death, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Jane Foster/Thor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot Twists, Pre-Slash, Reunions, Slash, Smut, War, War flashbacks, Wedding Night, Weddings, Werewolves, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifteen years after the Great War, another threat comes to harm the kingdoms of Aster Aiyan and Cano Gleann. The kingdoms must take up arms to protect their subjects and children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fantasy AU I promised you. It was supposed to be a solo work but the recent Star Wars movie inspired me and before I knew it, the plot got away from me and there was another trilogy. Fans of the KoSM series, rejoice, I have returned with another fic. I have noticed that for TW/MCU crossover, the TW characters are usually the kids of MCU characters. I decided to do things differently and reversed the roles.  
> HYDRA is pure evil and will be portrayed as such.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal family's lives has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the Stucky fantasy au I promised. It took me a while to come up with the setting for this fic. When I realized the setting fit an AU I came up with previously. I decided to add to it.  
> A word of warning, in my opinion HYDRA cannot be redeemed. As canon proved, they crossed a line and cannot go back. So in this uni, they will be portrayed as the despicable beings they are.  
> ETA: I will be going out of town with my family next week. Starting Jan 13-17 I will be offline. Anything I write won't be posted until either Jan 17 or 18. However, I promise to make up for the delay.

Fifteen years had passed since Lydia and Allison got married. Derek and Stiles had six children, including Rukia, a little girl Stiles had adopted when he was younger. The elf/kitsune hybrid had grown to be a strong and intelligent woman. Peter and Chris had their own children while the others had either adopted orphaned children of the wars or had their own kids. Some opted to do both.

Derek and Stiles were diplomatically gifted, building strong relationships amongst Sakura Nation, Shire Nation, and Cano Gleann. They traded together as well hosted cultural events. They sometimes sent their own subjects for training.

However, trouble was brewing. A militia group that was attacking kingdom after kingdom emerged. It was making its way to the allied countries.

* * *

_**Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;** _

Sixteen years old Bucky Barnes and fourteen years old Steve Stilinski-Hale walked hand-in-hand along the forest's edge. Bucky was to be deployed to the border with the royal knights. They were to protect the Sakura Nation. Steve pouted as he held onto his werewolf fiance.

"Sweetheart, I will miss you so much." Bucky was saying. The couple was actually soulmates that had met in Aster Aiyan when Bucky's pack were sent to Magi Dale as part of Laura's entourage.

"I want you safe with me. It's not too late to ask Papa to postpone your mandatory deployment." Steve muttered.

"We are betrothed, Steve. Your Papa and aunt Laura has a crude sense of humor. With my luck, the day of our wedding, I would end up deployed that night. We wouldn't be able to consummate the marriage." the knight responded. Steve pouted and hugged him tightly. He knew that his betrothed was absolutely right. He had heard the horror tales. To this day, Aunt Andi had yet to forgive his Papa and Aunt Laura for Uncle Alex nearly missing their wedding night. Then Bucky pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"I'll come back to you. Don't worry." he promised.

* * *

While the soulmates were saying their goodbyes, a group of people met in a vague location. They gathered around a solid black table.

"I want men at the border before the King's royal knights approach. Pillage the town and kill any opposition!" the leader commanded. He was smirking, an arrogant air swelling around him.

"Yes, sir!" the group chorused.

"Good, now get it done!" the leader replied as he dismissed them.


	2. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is an issue with the knights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted next.

**_(Two years after the prologue)_ **

**_Early April, Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Derek and Stiles took a break from royal responsibilities to walk through Rukia's garden. The royal couple held hands and looked at their oldest daughter's carefully maintained garden.

"Rukia sent us some post cards." Stiles mentioned to his husband of 19 years.

"I haven't seen them yet. Where are they now?" Derek responded. He was referring to their daughter and her husband; Lyon. Stiles thought about it.

"They are in the Shire Nation." he replied.

"Their honeymoon postcards were gorgeous." Derek mused.

"They certainly are." Stiles agreed.

"Steve is gonna be married when he turns sixteen in three months. Then there are our other babies, Liam, Zachary, Claudia, and Aurora. They are growing up too fast!" Derek smiled. Stiles chuckled and kissed his husband.

"I agree. Liam's 11, Claudia is 8, Aurora is 4 and Zack is 2. Luckily for the tutors, Claudia loves her lessons. And Aurora and Zack are too young." he replied.

"Yeah. Those two are hellions." Derek smiled as he pulled his husband close.

* * *

_Derek and Stiles were in their chambers when Melissa sent Scott to get the royal couple.  
_

_"Scotty? What do you need?" Stiles asked, waking up._

_"My mom wants to see you both." Scott replied. The couple looked at each other in worry. Had something happened to the kids? Minutes later, they met Melissa in the infirmary._

_"One of my patients is dying, and she has a final request." Melissa began._

_"Go on," Stiles said._

_"Sarah was widowed when her husband was killed in the war. It's killing her, but she is hanging on long enough to have her baby." Melissa explained._

_"Oh my God," Derek gasped, pulling Stiles into his side. He couldn't imagine losing his soul mate._

_"Take us to her." Stiles requested. So she took them to see Sarah. Sarah was laying in her bed, pale and still. Besides her ashen skin, she had bright blonde hair and brown eyes._

_"Please, my son deserves a loving family. Can you find him one?" Sarah requested weakly. Stiles was about to answer when he heard a faint cooing coming from the crib nearby. He looked inside and saw a beautiful baby boy, with blond tufts of hair and blue eyes. His heart melted as he picked him up. Stiles sat in the seat next to Sarah._

_"We'll take him." The sickly woman smiled and watched her son one last time before closing her eyes for the final time._

_Derek wanted to take care of the funeral arrangements. It gave Stiles time to take baby Steve to meet his big sister. Stiles found Rukia and Lyon in her room._

_"Kids, meet Steven Grant Stilinski-Hale. We call him Steve. He's Rukia's baby brother." he announced. Rukia beamed and rushed to her Mama._

_"Oh, he's so cute!" Lyon pouted. He wanted a brother too. When Stiles noticed Lyon's disgruntled reaction._

_"Ask your parents." he suggested. Lyon visibly brightened, and they doted over the new baby, happy to welcome him to their family._

* * *

**_Sahara Nation;_ **

Eighteen years old Bucky was blinking at the small stream of sunlight. He and his fellow knights had been captured on the border by the militia. When he was fully awake, he looked around and saw his squad in cells, chained and in their torn clothes.

"He's awake! Bucky, man, can you hear me?" Gabriel 'Gabe' Jones asked as he pressed against the bars.

"I'm okay. Where are we?" Bucky asked.

"We don't know." Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan answered. Bucky sighed and closed his eyes. If he made it out of here, Steve was going to kill him.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Liam hung out with his pack mates and new guards. The group were age 11 and 12 respectively. Mason Hewitt and Corey Lahey-McCall were soulmates. The twelve years old pair were feeling the bond already, but they wanted to wait until they were older before confessing.

"You and Corey are so cute." Hayden Romero teased Mason.

"Shut up, Hayden," Corey blushed. Hayden smirked and went back to her training. They knew it was true.

Meanwhile, Steve had a headache coming on. Suitors were courting him left and right. Apparently, Bucky's departure had resulted into them popping out of the woodwork. One particular suitor; Namor had overstepped his boundaries. He would grope Steve in private and try to kiss him before the guards would come.

"I have a fiance, Namor. Please show some restraint." Steve stated firmly.

"Oh, Your Highness, indulge me." Namor was nonchalant. All of sudden, Bobbi Martin-Hale and Lance Hunter appeared out of the shadows. They gripped Namor's arms. They had seen him grope their charge and weren't amused.

"Leave before I inform Peggy and Angie." 17 years old Bobbi commanded.

"Why stop at them? We can always tell Johanna and Kalani too." 18 years old Lance suggested. At the mention of the most feared knights in the kingdom, Namor abruptly fled and Steve let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After dinner, Derek and Stiles called the monthly pack meeting. The adults discussed the current events in their lives.

"Mason is waiting to confess to his soulmate." Boyd was saying.

"Corey has decided to do the same." Isaac smiled.

"It's good they're on the same page." Allison smiled. The others nodded their agreement.

All of sudden, Kalani Mahealani-Whittemore and Johanna Reyes-Boyd burst into the meeting with Bobbi and Lance in tow. Kalani was 18 while Johanna was 17. The latter duo were part of the knights.

"What's going on?" Stiles was confused.

"Bucky's squad was captured!" Kalani announced. The room burst into shocked chatter. Steve gasped and hopped up.

"I'm saving my fiance." he declared. Before his parents could protest, he stated.

"If I can fend off Namor, I can do this."

"Alright. Just take some knights and your guards." Derek relented.


	3. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue party makes it to the kingdom's border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

The rescue party left the next morning. The party were two dozens in numbers. They had horses and food as well as clothes. They were cautious about moving forward.

"Be very careful about any attacks. The border is hostile." the captain of the knights; Alexander Turner warned.

"Yes, sir." everyone chorused as they saddled up and rode off to the border.

* * *

A hour or so later, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, and Allison got together to talk. The close friends were all worried about their kids going to the border.

"They are so young. I was in my late teens before I was allowed to go on rescue missions." Allison was saying.

"Yes, thank goodness, Owen isn't old enough to be permitted to leave the kingdom without any adult chaperones." Lydia agreed.

"I'm glad Lori opted to be a healer instead of a guard or knight." Jackson was relieved.

"Yes, but this is very serious, too. The militia is after the royals as it is." Danny warned.

"I'm scared," Jackson sighed sadly. The other parents nodded, completely feeling the same. Danny took his husband's hand.

"We all must trust their judgment. It's the only way we can sleep at night." he reasoned.

* * *

**_border between Aster Aiyan and Sakura Nation;_ **

About ten days later, the rescue party finally arrived at the border. A raven haired woman waved at them, as they approached her on their horses.

"Hello, I'm Raina. If you so wish, I will be your guide." she offered. Humans and some supernatural creatures greeted her nicely, while others were wary. Lance was just as cautious, scanning the area for any threats and an escape route. In the end, Lance and the others shook their heads. They didn't like the look of things and didn't want to take any chances.

"A pity." Raina said. A moment later, a group of soldiers jumped out around them, completely surrounding them. Even if they tried to attack, they would be beaten eventually. The guards, knights, Liam, and Steve drew their swords and fought them.

The fight was relentless. Neither side would give an inch. Several knights and guards were killed. In the end, Liam, Steve and six of their protectors were captured and taken into custody. The dead were left to rot. After the prisoners were dragged away, some guards and knights were regaining consciousness.

"What hit me?" Mason moaned as he opened his eyes.

"They're gone!" Kalani cursed. The rescue mission had taken a terrible turn.

* * *

**_Sahara Nation;  
_ **

The villains had a meeting in their manor base. A sick, smug smile was firmly on the leader's face.

"We have struck gold, ladies and gentlemen," he smirked.

"Not only do we have two princes, we also have many supernatural beings to test on." he concluded. The rescue party hadn't been the only one to walk into their trap. Several soldiers and civilians had crossed the border at varying times.

Terrifying grins formed on their faces at the announcement. The scientists were the happiest, thinking of new experiments to do on their fresh batch of prisoners.

"Our little group will no longer be a militia. HYDRA will finally be an army!" he declared. The villains stood up and applauded their leader's speech. If they weren't stopped soon, the kingdoms would be swallowed up.

* * *

_**Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
** _

Derek, Stiles, and the other royal advisors had a meeting with Peter, Chris, Laura, and Braeden. They were exchanging gossip and intel. 

All of sudden, the doors flew open as Kalani, Mason, and Lance rushed in. They were trying to support other injured guards that'd survived the ambush. The adults stood up and called the healers.

"What is going on?" Peter asked, frantically. Meanwhile, Braeden had done a headcount.

"There's only eight of you." she commented.

"But there were two dozen people in the rescue party!" Stiles exclaimed.

"We were ambushed at the border. They were waiting for us," Mason began.

"They took-UGH!" he collapsed into a seat and a healer examined him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Stiles and Derek," Kalani said sadly.

"We all tried to protect them, but they all swarmed us. They took Liam, Steve, Brett, and some guards." he confessed.

"They killed the rest. We are all that are left." Lance concluded. Stiles gasped and pushed his face into Derek's robes.

"They have our babies!" Laura clenched her hand on the sword at her side. Derek and Stiles couldn't help but remember that horrible day 24 years ago when Gerard had seized power. The attack had just come out of nowhere, and killed many of their loved ones. Too many citizens had been unaccounted for in the following weeks. Derek now understood how his mom had felt when they hadn't known Cora's fate.

"We need to save our kids," Stiles sobbed.

"Gods knows what they will do to them!" he declared.


	4. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sees Steve for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. FaE will be updated next.

_**HYDRA base, Sahara Nation;** _

HYDRA was absolutely bursting with excitement, everyone gathered as their leader gave them the all ahead.

"Proceed with all tests. We have all we need, so don't hold back." the leader commanded.

The Howling Commandos met some new arrivals, Bruce and Kira. Their guards were bringing in new prisoners everyday. So far there had been several humans and mythical creatures. The men worried about the girl, barely twelve years old. Bruce shielded her from the HYDRA agents, as Kira hid behind the man.

"I want my Mom and Dad." she sniffed. The young girl had been sheltered from the evils of the world by her overprotective mother. So her current situation was terrifying.

"We'll all protect you sweetie," Jacques Dernier promised.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Three days after Mason and the guards had stumbled into the throne room, Peter and Chris had a meeting with Lyon, Rukia, Ichigo, and Alex. Rukia and Lyon had been on the first plane back to the palace when they got the message.

"They are both vulnerable, and Steve is so stubborn." Rukia was saying as she sighed. Peter nodded,

"It's true, but that's just how Steve is. He's a spitfire." he responded.

"They also took Bucky. He'll look after them both." Chris reassured them. Rukia slumped back with a bit of relief. Then they exchanged intel.

"How are we going to get past the border?" Lyon wanted to know.

"They haven't taken control of the trains or the planes yet. Maybe we can take one of those in the other kingdoms." Peter suggested.

"If we leave in time, it could work. We'll speak with Derek and Stiles." Chris said.

* * *

While the meeting was underway, Will and Talia met with Braeden, Laura, Stiles, Derek, Andi, and Cora. They hugged their worried children, shushing them with comforting humming.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad," Derek greeted, a weary smile on his face.

"Where are the kids?" Andi wanted to know.

"They are in the playroom with the other cubs." Derek replied.

"That reminds me, a war might be brewing. The kidnapping of the knights and the princes are acts of war. What will we do?" Will spoke up.

"Our last war was seventeen years ago, and we fought a well established regime. This beast is brash and quick." Braeden stated.

"Whatever we do, we stick with it. We have no time for a change of plans." Talia advised. So the adults got settled and began to discuss strategy.

* * *

_Eight years old Bucky was walking with his pack to the palace. He held onto to his dad's hand, so excited to see the grand home of the royals._

_A teenage Rukia held a gurgling Liam as six years old Steve ran around. He giggled as he picked up some wild flowers and brought them to his older sister.  
_

_"Thank you, Stevie," she smiled softly. Then she spotted long shadows, she looked up and saw the group._

_"You must be looking for my aunt. I'll take you to her." she said as she got up. She picked up little Liam and took Steve's hand. A moment later, Steve let go of her, and walked to the brown-haired boy and gave him a flower._

_"I'm Steve. What's your name?" he said._

_"My name is James, but my pack calls me Bucky," the boy smiled back. He took the flower and placed it behind Steve's ear._

_"Pretty." As they talked, they discovered they had several things in common. They got along on fire, becoming best friends. Rukia raised her eyebrow with a soft knowing smile. They reminded her of how she and Lyon had met all those years ago. Laura would know exactly what was going on when she saw them. The boys were already fast friends._

_"Cute," she smiled as she led the pack through the halls._

* * *

Several hours later, Boyd and Erica were turning for the night. They'd dressed for bed and were laying on the bare bed of their chambers.

"I'm happy that Mason is home, but I still worry about the others," Erica said. Boyd nodded.

"I'm glad that Johanna wasn't out there either. She could've been killed, too."

"I just hope that we get them back." Erica replied. Boyd kissed her cheek.

"They'll be fine. We're going to bring them back, and then deal with the militia." he promised.


	5. Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royals of five kingdoms meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Depending on how things pans out, ch 5 should be posted tmw.

Lyon, Rukia, and the other members of the search and rescue party said their goodbyes to the pack and Derek and Stiles. They had their weapons, armor, food, and extra clothing for when they got on foot after the train. Angie went through the checklist.

"Food? Water? Clothes? Extra weapons?" she asked.

"Done, done, done, and done. Everything is ready." Daniel Sousa replied. Melissa checked over Lance once more before they set out. They hugged and received kisses as they said goodbye. Then the party left the palace, their mission clear. Save their family and friends.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Sahara Nation;  
_ **

Liam and his fellow captives woke up. They looked around and discovered they were in cells with several people and beings. They went to the bars and shook them. Sadly, they were stuck, Liam groaned. They'd gotten caught.

"Those bastards!" Malia growled from the cell next to him. Brett and Corey were angry and worried. Then the other prisoners woke up.

"Who's there?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky?" Liam asked.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you, although I would have preferred that we be back home for the family reunion." Bucky smiled at the younger boy.

* * *

Elsewhere, the summit meeting was starting soon, and the five royal couples of the five major kingdoms were all on edge. Aster Aiyan, Cano Gleann, Shire, Sakura, and Ocean Nations were all equally represented.

"Maria received information from one of her scouts. The militia that we are dealing with is called HYDRA." the King of Ocean Nation; Howard Stark stated. The other couples took note of the name. The guards memorized it. Deucalion turned to Kali.

"That name seems familiar." he mentioned.

"Yeah. It was that group Gerard turned to in case something was too risky." Kali responded.

"Everything seems to go back to him," Will muttered, agitated with the revelation. Talia nodded as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

* * *

While the royals were meeting, Steve had woken up. He looked around and saw Bucky looking into another cell.

"Bucky?!" He rushed to his betrothed and flung his arms around the older boy.

"I was scared that they had killed you!" he exclaimed.

"No one could keep me from you." Bucky responded as he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. He hugged his love and kissed his cheeks softly.

"I love you," Steve sighed. Bucky smiled.

"I love you, too, Stevie." he responded.

* * *

Several hours later, Derek and Stiles were alone. They tried to relax despite the worries held deep inside their hearts.

"We're going to war, I can feel it." Derek was saying.

"Our kids might be in the middle of it." Stiles sighed worriedly.

"Not if I can help it!" Derek said at once. The King was in his Alpha werewolf mode. He was determined to protect the pack cubs. Stiles kissed his husband, still a bit uncertain. While he knew that his husband would do his best to keep the kids out of the war, there were no telling what HYDRA was capable of.

"I know you won't let them, baby." he responded.


	6. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA changes their prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. This is the last update for now. Because I'm going out of town tmw and I will be offline for the next 5 days. I promise to make up for it when I return.  
> On another note, the prologue for Revenge's Endgame will be posted next.

A few days had passed since Liam and co had woke up in their cells. The prisoners were taken to Dr. Abraham Erskine. The elderly scientist had been coerced into working for HYDRA. He felt bad for the prisoners and went easy on them. He looked them over, taking vitals and checking for any more injuries.

"I'll try not to hurt you. I'm your friend." he promised.

One day, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, ten years old twins were brought in. HYDRA had killed their parents in order to retrieve the twins.

"I want my Mommy!" Wanda sobbed. Pietro glared at the guards as he hid his sister behind him.

"Are dragons always this stubborn?" one guard groaned. The older prisoners smirked. There was no way HYDRA would be able to contain dragons.

"This is going to be fun." Jim Morita snickered.

* * *

_Twelve years old Bucky was sparring with Alex, engaging in hand-to-hand combat. He spun to do a heel kick but pulled his thigh muscle instead._

_"Argh!" Bucky exclaimed before he fell. If he hasn't caught himself in time, he would have hurt his groin in addition to his thigh._

_Ten years old Steve had decided to watch his betrothed practice but he arrived in time to feel his fiance's pain. He ran to his love, after checking Bucky over, he spun and tackled Alex. He slapped at his chest while yelling,_

_"You hurt him! You pushed him too hard and hurt him!" Alex instantly defended himself._

_"He overdid it and tried a kick I haven't taught him! Now, stop it, Steven!" he replied. Lydia who'd been supervising quickly stepped in to explain._

_"They are soulmates, Alex. Steve will always be protective and vice versa." Lydia explained._

_"Sorry. That was rude of me." Steve apologized sheepishly._

_"It's okay. I understand now. Just think a bit more before you act." Alex chuckled._

* * *

**_Ocean Nation;  
_ **

Lyon and Rukia went to Ocean nation to meet with Howard and Maria. They bowed before the King and Queen before shaking their hands. Howard and Maria smiled at their guests.

"Welcome to your countries." Maria said. A young man in his mid 20s with black hair came in with two other people his age.

"Your remember our son, Anthony." Maria continued.

"Please call me Tony. These are my best friends, Rhodey and Pepper." Tony said.

"Hello," Pepper smiled at the guests.

"Hello," Lyon smiled back. Rhodey was eyeing Tony.

"Really? We all know that Pepper is your soul mate." he spoke pointedly. Pepper blushed furiously.

"Congratulations." Rukia smiled.

"The reason we're here is that; we've come to ask you all something." Lyon mentioned.

* * *

As the days passed, HYDRA began their experiments. Unlike Erskine, the other scientists' tests were massively painful. The adults tried their best to comfort the younger prisoners. The kids just wanted the pain to end and to be back home.

Brett Mahealani-Whittemore was the first to be injected and poked. He was bit by a werewolf. After confirming the bite took, he was sent out to fight almost immediately. The other new wolves were left to figure their new abilities on their own. 

HYDRA had special plans for Bucky, wanting a Super Soldier. Erskine reluctantly gave him a serum he'd created. Bucky grew to be 6'3 and bulked up. They experimented on Steve and activated his creature gene. Steve was still short, but he had better healing capabilities. When he boiled a cup of water he was given, the group realized that he was a phoenix.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve comforted each other in their shared cell. Steve curled into his lap, seeking some reprieve from the pain. Bucky hugged and kissed him.

"It'll be okay, Stevie." Bucky whispered.

"I want to believe you, but I'm so worried about you and the others. Who knows what they will do to them." Steve responded. Bucky smiled sadly and kissed him.

"Please believe me." he replied.


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA takes an experiment to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay in posting it, but I finished it really late last week. Anyway, ch 1 of RE will be next.  
> Regarding Theo, I always felt that there was something off about him. Too many things didn't add up. I doubt Derek would have believed his garbage. In fact, I would love to see his, Deucalion's, and Ethan's reactions to Theo's claims. Ethan and Duke would be able to either confirm or call Theo out on his lies.  
> Finally, for some of the details in this chapter, I claim creative license.

_'If it looks like a duck, swims like a duck, quacks like a duck, then it is probably a duck.'_

A few weeks later, Bruce was now a werewolf. Hayden was made in a chimera, while Corey and Tracy Stewart were kanimas.

Many test subjects died, leaving twenty-five prisoners left plus one. The group soon met other prisoners; Pepper, Mike Peterson, Thor and Loki, and the odd one; Theo Raeken. Liam and several of the younger kids took to Theo, while the adults preferred to reserve their judgment. Pietro glared at the older boy with outright suspicion. The Commandos were particularly distrustful of Theo.

"Why don't you like him?" Steve asked the werewolves.

"If it looks like a HYDRA, thinks like HYDRA, and talks like HYDRA, then it is probably HYDRA." Monty Falsworth responded.

"My Dad used to say something like that to Uncle Scott, only it was about ducks." Steve sighed.

"Keep an eye on him, we can't take the chance." Bucky said.

* * *

 One day, HYDRA grabbed Bucky and Steve and dragged them to a room with a bed. They took smelling salts to wake the wolf in Bucky before dropping Steve into his lap.

"What are you doing?!" Steve yelled.

"Don't worry about us," a guard smirked.

"Worry about what he'll be doing." another guard chuckled. Bucky panted and was scared. As he felt the wolf inside him fight against his human side. His eyes flashed a faint red, and Steve gasped. How was his beta betrothed an alpha?

"You're an Alpha!" he breathed. Bucky snarled as realization dawned.

"It's the serum. They did something to me!" he declared. Then he sniffed, groaning at what he found.

"You are drenched with heat pheromones. They sent you into premature heat." Steve's eyes went wide as he felt the heat coursing through his body. He could smell the Alpha's rut pheromones.

"I'm sorry," Bucky panted, leaning in to kiss Steve. They had no choice now, but Bucky was going to make it feel good for his first time. Steve nodded, smiling at Bucky.

"I know that you'll do your best to take care of me." he responded. Bucky hovered over Steve, kissing him softly and conveying all of his love. He carefully stripped him to make him more comfortable. Steve moaned softly as his bare skin was revealed. He felt like he was on fire, and stroked Bucky all over.

When Bucky raised his head, he saw lubricant besides the bed and sneered. HYDRA was so sure that they'd go into a rutting frenzy. It made him sick. He let out a loud growl, scaring the guards outside the walls to the room.

He turned back to Steve, kissing him again before slicking his fingers and pushing one in. Steve tensed immediately, but began to relax with some coaxing and more lubricant. Bucky worked him open slowly, three fingers moving within him.

When he felt that Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself with lube before he pushed into Steve slowly. The blond hissed and tensed. The Alpha was gentle with his betrothed, thrusting slowly. Steve moaned and whimpered, kissing Bucky hard. His toes curled, and he gripped Bucky's biceps. Bucky stroked Steve through his orgasm before he let himself go. Soon, Bucky's knot swelled and filled Steve up.

Steve was sensitive, a thin film of sweat on his skin. His heat was now raging in full force as Bucky kissed him hard. Steve whimpered, his every nerve on edge. He squirmed on Bucky's knot, wanting more. Bucky growled in his ear, completely worked up. Soon, he ground his hips into Steve while stroking his cock.

After what seemed like an eternity but in reality was several minutes, Steve was close again. So Bucky stroked him faster, coaxing out another orgasm. He arched his back and came on Bucky's knot, whimpering softly. Bucky came again with a loud growl bouncing off the walls. He collapsed forward and kissed him hard. He soon bit down hard on his shoulder, marking and claiming him.

Bucky and Steve came down from their orgasms, nuzzling each other with soft smiles. They rested while the urges subsided and calmed for a little while.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Lydia and Allison met with Peter, Chris, and their other children. The family was happy to be together and safe in their homes. Well, most of them were.

"Where is Malia and Bobbi?" Omalie asked her young nephew Owen.

"I no know. Ask Mama and Mommy." Owen said. The kids looked at the adults. Peter quickly stepped in.

"They are busy at the moment." he deflected.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Sahara Nation;  
_ **

HYDRA was joyful at the successful mating. It meant that their experiments were working perfectly.

"We can move on to the next prisoner." the leader declared.

"Yes, sir. Which one in particular?" one of the scientists; Dr. List asked. The leader smirked.

"Banner. I want to see what he is capable of doing."

"On it, sir." The scientists went to his cell, sedative ready and in hand.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles were finally relaxing. The stress of the meetings tiring. They cuddled in their bedroom.

"Do you think that we're prepared for this?" Stiles asked his husband.

"Only time can tell." Derek responded. Then he kissed his temple and held him close. They needed each other to get through this.


	8. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners experience something terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.

A week had passed since Bucky and Steve mated. Many things had happened.

Lyon and Rukia were on horseback as they searched Shamrock Nation.

"Can't we find Thor's allies to ask for help?" Rukia suggested.

"That might actually work." Lyon responded.

"I might remember a place to go. Follow me." Rukia replied.

Pepper and Malia were changed. Malia went from a werewolf to a were-coyote while Pepper was turned into a fire elemental. Bruce's wolf side was still struggling to keep control.

They met the remaining prisoners; a satyr; Mike Peterson, a banshee named Skye Johnson, another phoenix; Jordan Parrish and Donovan Donati. Donovan was also a chimera. The twins became attached to Liam and Steve. Bucky got his own pack, the members included his squadron.

The prisoners got used to their new powers by practicing. Jordan helped Steve keep his phoenix powers in check. Bucky's pack helped Bruce and Brett deal with their new powers. The powers were messing them up mentally and physically, ruining them.

* * *

_Steve was so excited. He walked swiftly to Bucky, a picnic basket on his arm. The basket had beef, cheese, and vegetable sandwiches, baked potato chips, Macaron cookies, lemonade and the birthday cake. The flavor of said cake was chocolate.  
_

_The couple found a spot in the beautiful gardens of Cano Gleann. They had fun eating and chasing each other. Steve giggled brightly, taking Bucky's breath away._

_"Happy sixteenth birthday!" Steve smiled brightly as he presented Bucky with a wrapped bundle. The gift turned out to be a protection amulet with matching_ _ring. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek with a smile. The blond blushed but beamed._

* * *

 One day, Donovan attacked the other teens. A fight broke out amongst them all. They fought ruthlessly, clawing at each other. The fight ended with broken bones and spirits. However, there were more horrifying surprises in store. Hayden, Tracy, and Corey were discovered dead. Loki was alive, but barely. The group was horrified, some teens screamed loudly. Thor ran to his brother and cried over him. Loki smiled sadly,

"Goodbye, brother." his eyes slid shut as his brother shook him. He screamed and sobbed, the gentle hand on his shoulder holding him together.

* * *

Several hours later, Brett comforted Liam in the cell. He had his arms around him, worrying over the younger boy. Liam was lost in his grief.

"You're not alone. We'll support you no matter what." Brett promised. Liam buried his face into his shoulder. Tears still streamed down his face.

Malia and Kira comforted one another. Malia shook as she cried. Kira wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm here." she promised.

* * *

In their cell, Bucky and Steve talked to each other.

"They will pay!" Bucky swore.

"I heard the guards talking. They are going to do something to Brett and my brother." Steve spoke worriedly. Bucky stood up.

"No one is going to touch them. Not if I can help it." he declared.

"They'll isolate them from us." Steve warned.

"Well, then we need to get out of here." Bucky sighed.

"Yes. Before long, they'll just kill us." Steve responded.


	9. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA notices the missing prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Depending on how things pans out, ch 9 should be posted tmw.  
> Sorry for the delay, but I came down with a cold. While it is mild, I still need to take medicine for it. Hopefully it passes quickly and I can get back in the swing of things.

Two weeks later, the group was ready. Every time they were allowed to interact, they formulated their escape plans. The adults came to a consensus that Theo was to be left behind. He was too dangerous. Liam and Malia were unhappy with the idea, but Brett and Kira gave in when someone laid out several key facts. The main one being that there simply was no one alive that could confirm or condemn Theo's tale.

"Besides he reminds me too much of Matt." Mike growled. Despite the fact that the satyr looked like he was in his 30s, he was much older. He had lived through Gerard's reign and the war. He had been there when Matt, Harris and Melody had been executed. Brett instantly surrendered. He knew **who** Matt was. Kalani had given him and Lori a very thorough explanation when they saw the pictures of Danica in the album.

The group made sure to find a lazy guard. They stole keys from said guard and unlocked their cell. The group was shown to a secret passage by Erskine.

When the last person was safely inside the tunnel, Erskine closed and secured the door. He planted sticks of red dynamite in key locations. Then he grabbed his files and a certain vial and went to make his final stand. He needed to buy his friends some time.

Erskine stuck a match and started a fire. He began to burn his files. The guards stopped to try to put the fire out and rescue the files.

As the group exited the secret tunnel and gathered outside, Erskine was killed by a guard when he threw a certain vial in the fire. As he died, he hit a button. A moment later, the dynamite ignited and destroyed the base.

* * *

While Erskine was busy, the group raided the barns for carriages. They found three carriages. The eight injured were instantly put in the carriages. The group grabbed all of the horses. Several were hooked to the carriages. Six people jumped on the seats and grabbed the reins. The last six horses, they got ready for the able-bodied. After closing the barn doors, the carriages and riders took off towards the border.

* * *

_**Cano Gleann;** _

Peter and Chris had some alone time. They were laying in their bed, paperwork and armor long discarded. It was rare, now that they were on the cusp of war, for them to have some time alone.

"How far should the group be into the territory?" Chris asked.

"They should be in the village." Peter replied. Chris snuggled into Peter's chest.

"I hope that they're safe." he replied.

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;_ **

Derek and Stiles visited Derek's sisters and their spouses. Laura, Cora, and Andi were hugging them. They surrounded the couple with love.

"We're here for you." Cora reassured.

* * *

**_Sahara Nation;_ **

HYDRA gathered. The group was on the warpath. They were beyond furious.

"Where are our prisoners?!" one of the soldiers exclaimed angrily.

"They got away with the horses and carriages." came the reply.

"Erskine became a traitor and is dead. He destroyed the serum and pretty much everything." one of the surviving guards complained. The leader was so furious, he drew his gun and shot the prison director dead.

"Clean this up. Bring me any evidence to where they went." he commanded.

* * *

Several hours later, the caravan found an oasis and stopped for the night. While the others were unhitching the horses, and getting ready for the night. Bucky and Steve snuck away from the group to be alone. They were very affectionate now that they were out of danger.

"I was so terrified back there," Steve said as he cuddled into his mate's chest.

"Don't think about it too much, Stevie." Bucky responded.

"You're safe now. We'll get back home to our families." he finished.


	10. Across the border

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners make it past the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Starting tmw, RE will be next to be updated.

Two weeks later, the group arrived at the village where Bruce hailed from. Bruce hugged Betty Ross, his human girlfriend. She was a healer and expressed extreme worry over the former prisoners.

"Come inside. Sit at the examination tables and wait for me." she said. The kids were very scared of the healer. HYDRA had left a huge scar. Thor stepped forward and held his arm out.

"I will begin first." he volunteered. Betty then began to treat the former prisoners. For anyone with small wounds, she gave them antibiotics and cleaned them.

After she gave the group all clear, she went to the station and brought them all tickets. After leaving the station, she bought them disguises.

"Stay safe. Get home to your families." she said.

Boyd and Erica met the other couples. They were happy to see them. However, they were also all so worried about their kids.

"How are you both doing?" Lydia asked.

"Has there been any word?" Danny added.

"No. There have been no messengers." Erica answered.

"We are both fine." Boyd added. That didn't ease their worry. They were all so scared for their children.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group left their rooms to eat in the dining car. To start their meal off, they had house salad and cream of potato soup. Then the main course was fettucine alfredo with bread-sticks. The drink of choice was water or tea. They enjoyed the meal, savoring every little taste. For dessert, a tiramisu was brought out for them to enjoy.

* * *

The next day, they arrived in Shamrock Nation. When they got off the train, Darcy, Jane, Lyon, and Rukia ran up to them.

"Oh, Stevie and Liam! I missed you both!" Rukia said as she threw her arms around both Steve and Liam. The boys hugged their sister tightly. Malia and Bobbi hugged Lyon hard.

"I missed you, Uncle Lyon." they both chorused.

"Let's get you guys home." Darcy said to the others.

* * *

A hour or so later, Thor and Jane escaped for a bit of alone time. They kissed softly, refusing to let go of each other.

"I'm so happy, that you're back!" Jane beamed brightly.

"Me too." Thor responded.

* * *

While the others were busy, the siblings and their mates got together. Lyon and Rukia were still shocked over learning of Bucky and Steve's mating.

"How was the mating? What was the emotional aspect?" Rukia asked. Steve went red in the face, while Bucky got very protective.

"What does that mean?" Liam asked in confusion. His parents had opted to wait until Liam turned 13 before giving him the talk. So the young preteen had no clue what his sister meant.

"Hey, Liam. Why don't we go grab a snack?" Lyon quickly suggested.

"Okay!" he smiled, jumping up with him. When they were well out of sight and earshot, Bucky answered Rukia's question.

"It was pretty rushed. I had to struggle with the wolf instincts so I wouldn't hurt him."

"It wasn't long before Pietro and Wanda attached themselves to Liam and me." Steve added.

"They are dragons, and you're a phoenix now. It only makes sense." Rukia responded.

"Why not Jordan? He's a phoenix." Steve asked.

"This is Pietro, that we're talking about. He wouldn't entrust his own sister to just anyone." Bucky pointed out. After thinking about it, Steve had to agree. The young dragon was extremely protective of his twin. Eventually, Lyon returned with Liam and the twins. The twins had seen the duo in the kitchen and attached themselves to them. When they saw the group, they ran to hug Steve. Steve returned the hug and introduced them.

"Kids, this is my sister, Rukia and her husband, Lyon. You are a part of our family now." Steve said. The twins tackled Rukia and Lyon, as the adults laughed and returned the hug.


	11. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here. I know grenades and some others weren't invented until the 19th century, but HYDRA needs to be utterly terrifying, and I'm trying to describe the horrors of war.

**_Shamrock Nation;_ **

Brett, Liam, Rukia, Malia, and Bobbi gathered in a sitting room at Thor and Jane's house. Liam was not doing so well. He had a terrible headache and had shut himself into his room the other day. Brett tried to talk to him, but he would zone out for hours.

While they talked, the pain of losing Hayden, Tracy, and Corey finally caught up to them, and the younger boy burst into tears. He shook in the seat violently, terrifying his family and friends. Brett took his hands and spoke to him.

"Breath for me, Liam."

"They're gone! My friends are dead!" he sobbed.

"We're here for you, little brother," Rukia soothed.

"How can I tell Mason that his soulmate is gone?" Liam sniffed.

"You won't be alone, we'll help you both." Bobbi promised.

* * *

_Bucky and the Commandos were fighting on the front lines. In addition to guns and swords, the armies were using IEDs, dynamite, and grenades. HYDRA was refusing to concede defeat. For every man they cut down, about a dozen more replaced them. As the Commandos fought, they saw and experienced the reality of war._

_They found remains of villages that had been destroyed by the enemy. They managed to see the survivors to safety. They buried the bodies of the many villagers killed. They witnessed their fellow comrade in arms die and receive injuries. Some injuries had them sent home. Several soldiers were dealing with serious PTSD from seeing the many horrors. Danny saw the signs and gave them leave.  
_

_The troops fought into shifts. When a regiment took a break, another would take their place at the front lines. One day, the Howlies were given leave to recuperate._

_The Howlies gathered around a campfire to talk. They talked about the comforts of home and their lives. The subjects of mates came up, and they found themselves discussing their loved ones._

_"My mate makes this fantastic pot coast. So comforting." Dum Dum sighed._

_"Sounds fantastic. My betrothed would make these floral arrangements every day for his parents. He would make a smaller one for me, so I felt special." Bucky smiled._

_"You're so lucky. I haven't met my special one yet." Gabe muttered._

_"Don't worry. It will happen when it happens." Dum Dum consoled. Gabe nodded. He could wait._

* * *

**_Sahara Nation;  
_ **

The villains met in their fortress. They grinned as they gathered. Despite the setback, they felt that no plans would change. Lash and Mr. Blue were to receive orders from the higher ups.

"Find the prisoners and bring them back. Preferably alive. Make us proud." Baron von Strucker smirked.

"Alright, Baron!" both hunters saluted before leaving the fortress. They had prey to return.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve stowed away in their room on the far wing of the residence. The couple cuddled, marking each other with their scents. Bucky kissed Steve's neck softly. Steve sighed happily, loving the affection. It had been a long time since they had any sexual contact, and the last experience was in a bad place. They wanted to make new memories to replace it.

A moment later, Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and drew him in a kiss. Bucky stripped Steve of the robe he was given. He then pulled off the light suit he wore during the day.

He then opened the bedside table and pulled out slick. He lubed his fingers and pressed one slowly to his entrance. He fingered Steve open, slowly adding more fingers until four were inside him. The blond was squirming on his hand, close and sensitive.

"Come on, baby! I want you inside me." Steve whined. Bucky moved up to take Steve's hips slowly. He pushed in and took his time, waiting for Steve to calm down. When the blond had calmed, Bucky pulled out and thrust back in. Bucky moved his hips slowly, taking his time, and making Steve feel good. After what seemed like an eternity, Steve got close to coming. His toes curled and his thighs tightened.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed. Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve and stroked him slowly. Soon, Steve arched his back and let out a high whine as he spilled his seed all over their stomachs. Bucky quickly suppressed his knot as he pulled out and came on the sheets. Steve was vastly disappointed.

"I wanted you to knot me, Alpha." Steve pouted.

"I'm not done with you, yet." Bucky growled in his ear. In reply, Steve pushed Bucky onto his back and stroked him until he was hard again. Then Steve lowered himself onto his cock with a moan. Then he began to ride him, rolling his hips at a fast pace. Steve rode him till he got close. Bucky was also close to coming himself and turned the tables.

He sat up and flipped Steve onto his back. Holding his wrists above his head, he began to thrust harder. Bucky thrust harder until Steve came upon again. His knot expanded inside of his mate, locking them together. Steve moaned and grinned. Bucky came deep inside of Steve with a grunt.

"One more." Bucky promised. Then he stroked him slowly, kissing his neck and swallowing his sensitive mewls. Slowly, Steve felt himself getting hard again. Bucky kept stroking him until Steve came a third time with a strained whine and pushed Bucky's hand away.

"Too much." he panted.

"That's it for awhile, Stevie." Bucky said. Then he turned Steve onto his other side to spoon with him, until his knot went down. Bucky nuzzled at his mate's neck softly. He nipped his neck, earning a soft and happy sigh.

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles and their younger children was having family bonding time. They spent time in the family room of the castle. They worked on a 250 puzzle set. Said set consisted of mythical creatures like dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, and pixies. They were happy to be together, but they missed the older kids.

"When will they be back home, Papa?" Claudia asked.

"Soon. We have someone looking." Derek deflected. The younger siblings pouted but they knew that they couldn't do anything about it. They'd just have to wait.


	12. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters get to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

The siblings and the others left Thor and Jane's house, heading west. They traveled in a caravan. They were slightly tired, but the yearning for home kept them going. As they traveled, they talked about their families and friends.

"Have any of you found your mates?" Darcy asked.

"I might have found my true love." Gabe grinned.

"How did you know?" Darcy asked.

"You can tell. You just see them and feel it." Bucky replied.

"Sounds cute." Darcy cooed.

* * *

_Bucky, Steve, Liam, and Rebecca was in the family room. 2 years old Liam was playing with blocks. He built things with it when 7 years old Steve and 6 years old Becca handed him said blocks. 9 years old Bucky smiled and made cute faces at little Liam as he read Dinosaurs Before Dark to the others.  
_

_"Do you have any Magic Tree House books?" Becca wanted to know._

_"Rukia might have some." Bucky replied. So the kids went looking for her. They found her in the parlor. They was surprised when they saw a strange boy following her._

_Seventeen years old Anthony Stark was wide-eyed and hopeful as he courted Rukia with flowers and sweets. The prince of Ocean Nation kingdom had been sent by his parents, the older couple was hoping that their son would find his soulmate and settle down._

_"Oh, Tony," Rukia sighed. While the teenage redhead liked the prince, it was only as a friend. Deep inside she knew that he wasn't her mate. The kids looked around and saw Lyon. The older boy's jaw was set and there was a scowl on his face._

_"Uh oh," Becca said. Bucky nodded as he dragged his companions away. Better not get involved with that. Their parents could deal with it._

* * *

**_Magi Dale, Aster Aiyan;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles met with Peter. Peter had a soft smile on his lips.

"Your kids escaped. I got word from Lord Erik. They just left Lord Thor and Lady Jane's place." he announced. Derek and Stiles visibly brightened.

"My babies!" Stiles exclaimed.

"What about the guards?" Derek wanted to know.

"From what Erik reported, only Brett, Bobbi, and Malia made it. However, he said there were others, too." Peter replied.

"Oh no, how can we tell Isaac and Scott? What about the girls' parents?" Stiles sighed.

"We'll tell them together and be there for them." Derek responded. A new worry replaced an old one. They just hoped that they could have a memorial service for them.

* * *

**_Shamrock Nation;  
_ **

Bruce and Betty snuck away from the group. They found a clearing and sat down to cuddle. Bruce's wolf rumbled softly. Betty chuckled and kept running her hands through his inky black hair. Bruce sighed again.

"I haven't been this calm in awhile."

"That's good, sweetheart. Your wolf seems to share the sentiment." Betty replied. Then they snuggled even closer, letting the loving warmth soothe them.

* * *

**_Sahara Nation;  
_ **

Mr. Blue and Lash tracked the group to the train station. Soon, the hunters became frustrated as their trail got muddled. There were too many potential routes they could have taken, dammit!

"Dammit! How did they slip away so quickly?" Lash sneered.

"They're gonna pay! Boss didn't say anything about a bit of torture." Mr. Blue swore.

"No, he did not." Lash smirked.

"Let's go and find out quarries and have some fun." Mr. Blue declared. The men nodded decisively as they resumed their hunt.


	13. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Erica have to break some news to their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. RE will be next to be updated.  
> Please don't kill me! I have plans to make things up to Mason. But I need to put through him the wringer because I need someone to torture, and I refuse to use Sterek and Stucky, they have more than enough problems in canon.

A few days later, the group arrived at the border between Sakura Nation and Aster Aiyan. Alex and Ichigo stepped up to halt them.

"Liam, Steven, and Rukia?!" Alex called out. They got off their horses and ran to hug him. Rukia then jumped on her older brother. Ichigo returned the hug then sniffed the air.

"Bucky?" he asked.

"I'm an Alpha now." Bucky replied.

"I'll be damned," Alex gasped.

"They changed us. They experimented on us." Steve said. Alex hugged his nephew. Then the group was allowed to enter Aster Aiyan under Alex's escort.

* * *

The group continued on until the sun began to set. They stopped and set up camp. The younger kids set up tents as the adults tied the horses for the night. The older kids started a fire and dinner.

They made venison stew, a luxury on the trail. They hid some wrapped bread in the coals. Another pot was placed on the fire filled with berries and brown sugar.

A few minutes later, they spooned some stew into their bowls and carefully pulled some bread from the coals. Then they put berries and herbs on the side. The group ate happily, talking wildly and laughing. After the meal was over, they cleaned up the dishes and smothered the fire. Then they all went to their tents and drifted off.

* * *

_**Cano Gleann;  
** _

Will and Talia hosted a tea party. They were happy to spend time with their friends. The guests arrived and mingled; the people consisted of Deaton, Morell, Winifred Barnes, Erica, Andi, Stiles, Lydia, and some of their children.

While the adults talked with their friends, the kids were eyeing the refreshment table hungrily. They wanted some of the tasty looking sweets!

The table was filled with platters of delicious looking food, from tea sandwiches, bread and scones, sweets, fruits, and a variety of beverages.

There was many options from egg and chicken salad and cucumber tea sandwiches. There were orange poppy seed and banana nut bread with lavender jelly and apple butter. For scones; there was apple biscuit and honey-ginger.

There was cherry lemonade, water, and rose petal tea to drink. Platters of chocolate strawberries and fruit pizza were added to the table. Then the servants brought the sweets in. There was a variety, so someone set up another table to place said sweets on.

There were candy, cakes, cookies, and pudding. There was something for everyone. The pudding options were either Chocolate Pots de Creme or Lavender Creme Brulee. There were trays of Crystallized Candied Edible Flowers, Oreo and Honey Spice Truffles. There was a variety of cookies and cakes. There were Lemon Bars, Chocolate Mint Squares, Mini Vanilla Meringue Kiss and Cherry Bon Bons. There were Cream Puffs, Spring Bonnet Petit Fours and Carrot cake with cream cheese icing topping.

The cubs was about to pounce on the desert table when Erica, Andi and some other parents dragged them away.

"No sweets until you eat real food." Andi scolded. The kids pouted but listened to their parents. They went over to a corner where books and some toys were set up to keep them occupied. The party was in full swing, festivities happy and bright.

* * *

_**East territory, Aster Aiyan;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their tent. They were calm, testing out each other's scents. Bucky's was a soft oak floral scent while Steve gave off a cinnamon sweet smell.

"It's so good to be home!" Bucky smiled.

"Soon, we'll be back with my parents." Steve replied. Bucky kissed Steve softly.

"And we can have our wedding." he promised.

* * *

**_Magi Dale;  
_ **

Derek and Stiles explained what was happening to Boyd and Erica.

"Mason, can you please come in here?!" Erica yelled. Their son came in and sat between them.

"Mason, we're sorry to tell you, but...Corey, Tracy, and Hayden were killed in the prison." Boyd began. Mason stared before letting out a broken chuckle.

"No, you're joking, right? You have to be!" then he broke and screamed out his sorrow. Boyd wrapped his arms around his son as he cried for his lost soul mate. It hurt him all so badly to see him hurting.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to Magi Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Sorry for the delay, but some rl issues came up. Ch 14 will be posted next.

A few days later, Bucky and Steve led their group to Magi Dale. They were happy to be off horseback and able to settle. As they walked into the port city, the group was taken aback by the beauty of the capital.

"Can we live here?" Skye asked.

"No, but if we ever have diplomatic trips, I want to come here," Pepper smiled.

"Let's go to the castle." Bucky declared.

* * *

In the meantime, the news had reached the pack. Derek, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, and their children left the castle and went to reunite with their loved ones.

Stiles and Derek ran to hug their oldest kids.

"Oh, my babies!" Stiles grinned. The younger kids practically tackled Rukia, Steve, and Liam. Steve laughed and kissed all of their tiny faces. Then Lyon and Bucky was greeted next. Rukia pulled the twins into her side.

"Everyone, this is Pietro and Wanda." she announced.

"They think of Steve and Liam as family. They are orphaned dragons." Bucky explained.

"They are so cute," Derek beamed at the tiny dragons. They smiled back and slipped from under Rukia's arms.

"We're different, Papa and Mama. Bucky is an Alpha now and I'm a phoenix." Steve confessed. It shocked the parents. How could Steve be a phoenix?

"Come inside. We need to talk." Stiles finally said.

The Martin-Hale family hugged each other tightly, then Owen greeted his sisters.

"You're home safe!" Allison was overjoyed.

"We're home, Mom." Bobbi smiled.

The Mahealani-Whittemore family reunited. Then Jackson noticed Brett's claws. He kissed his son's temple. Danny was furious, but he wanted to protect his baby. They cuddled their son as if he was a little boy again.

* * *

**_Lahey-McCall quarters;_ **

Scott and Isaac was in their quarters, hugging their surviving kids. They clung to them, crying over their son and brother, Corey. Melissa walked in and took her son in her arms. She'd cried her tears and needed to be there for his daughters. Soon, Liam walked in, Jordan not far behind him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Scott and Uncle Isaac." Liam said. Isaac looked up, but froze when he saw a familiar face.

"Camden?" he breathed, disbelieving.

"No, but I am his son. I'm Jordan, and I'm your nephew." Jordan grinned. Isaac smothered him in a tight hug, letting out more tears.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;_ **

 A hour later, Bucky and Steve went to see Bucky's parents.

"Oh, James!" his mom yelled. After she released her son, he was tackled by his younger sisters and brother. They hugged him, checking to make sure that he was healthy and safe. Steve was pulled into the family embrace. It was a sign that they were home safe and could begin their wedding plans.

* * *

That night, the whole pack got together for their first meeting since the imprisoned members returned. They had some things to talk about. The large family shared hugs and kisses as they circled around each other.

"Everyone, this is Jordan Parrish. He is my brother's son." Isaac introduced. Stiles approached him with a soft smile.

"Welcome to our pack, Jordan. I hope you feel like you belong." Jordan smiled back.

"All returning pack members should report to Deaton for a checkup, this is mandatory." Derek decreed. They were all so ready to protest. Wanda and Pietro hid behind Steve. Dum Dum stepped forward.

"We were experimented on. We're not in a good place to trust doctors." he stated.

"Trust Melissa and Deaton. They will do no harm." Allison promised. It didn't placate them by much, but they would follow their advice and try.

"Can I also go, I'm a doctor too." Betty offered.

"Sure." Stiles replied. Some of the group members instantly felt better about the matter.


	15. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack try to help the former prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 will be posted tmw.

A few days went by after the group had returned home. The kids settled into their parents' homes instead of going to their own. Kira's parents came for her. The checkups were handled and went off without an issue. Melissa and Deaton brought the results to Derek and Stiles.

"We confirmed a mating mark on both Bucky and Steve. Malia is a coyote, and Brett is a werewolf." Deaton reported. Derek and Stiles didn't like the fact that their son had been prematurely mated. Derek was close to wolfing out.

"Bucky told us about how they were going to make Liam and Brett mate. On top of the other kids' deaths, that was the final straw, so they decided to escape." Melissa added. Derek growled and had to be held down by Boyd and Cora. Jackson wanted to break something but his husband held him together. Danny was keeping his husband sane, but on the inside, he was ready to kill.

"They have to suffer for what they did to our children," Danny said, his face calm, but his tone was terrifying. Everyone all agreed. HYDRA would pay.

Derek and Stiles adopted the twins as their own. They'd become so attached to the little dragons and couldn't think of letting them go. The twins began to make their place in the family. They loved play dates and snack times with their new parents and siblings. They had joined the lessons with the pack cubs. What made everyone coo was when Derek would let them cuddle with him, Aurora, Zack, and Stiles during nap time. Everyone was happy.

* * *

**_Cano Gleann;  
_ **

Laura and Derek helped Bucky adjust to being an Alpha. They took him out for a full moon.

"An anchor is a person that keeps you and your wolf together. Only they can calm you when things get bad." Laura began. Bucky thought about his anchor and smiled,

"It's Steve." On the last night of training, Bucky finally changed into a black wolf with red eyes.

Derek and the betas helped Bruce, Brett, Malia, Bucky, and the Howlies become accustomed to their new powers. They focused on shifting and maintaining control. Malia was trying her hardest to come to terms with being a coyote. They all supported them all silently.

"They can do this, they just need to believe they can." Derek said.

* * *

  ** _Magi Dale,_** **_Aster Aiyan;  
_**

Bucky, Steve, and the Commandos bonded over stories of their time in training. Steve was close to tears. He was laughing so hard at a story about Bucky and his first time on a horse. Bucky was hiding his shame behind a pillow, silently wondering why they were his friends.

"And it just stared at him!" Gabe laughed out loud. They others all burst out laughing, and Bucky just wanted to fall into a pit.

* * *

While the Commandos were bonding, Stiles and Lydia were recruiting the top teachers in the country to find one for Jordan, Pepper, and Steve. The elemental and phoenixes needed help with their fire powers. 

"We want only the best for the kids," Stiles was saying.

"These are all the top teachers. Why don't we divide them up, interview them, and present the best to each other?" Lydia offered.

"Good idea. I'll take my half." Stiles replied.

Noshiko, Ichigo, and Rukia trained Bobbi and Kira. Kira possessed the power of thunder and lightning. Bobbi had water. They focused hard on constantly controlling their powers.

"Breath into it. If you don't, you'll lose it." Ichigo said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mr. Blue and Lash had found the right trail. It led to Magi Dale. When they arrived, they tried to find the royal family, but the security was tight. They snarled with anger, visibly frustrated by the obstacle. 

"How will we get in there?" Lash fumed.

"We need to make disguises to scout the place." Mr. Blue replied. Then they observed the knights, ready to become them.


	16. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Blue and Lash get on the royal grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Sorry for the delay, but I've been having problems sleeping at nights this week.  
> RE will be next to be updated.

Lyon, Rukia, Ichigo, and Cora had some bonding time. They were painting. It was a hobby that they shared in childhood. They painted landscapes that they've seen. The peace it brought as well as conservation helped ease stress. After they were finished, the paintings were hung in the family room. They brightened up their days.

* * *

In the meantime,  Mr. Blue and Lash found disguises and snuck onto the practice fields. They found Liam and Brett sparring. They swiftly snuck up on the boys and Lash grabbed Liam.

"Wouldn't you be the prettiest mate for your friend? That's what will happen if you don't help us." Lash growled in Liam's ear. Liam shook as he looked at Brett.

"Do what they say, Liam." Brett responded maintaining a calm facade on the outside while his wolf raged. He was going to protect his friend the best he could.

They were swiftly dragged off the castle grounds. Then they ran into Alex and his knights. They blocked the way. 

"Hey, Liam, who are these guys?" Alex asked as he stopped them. One of the knights noticed the shifty and paranoid look on the strangers' faces. The knight instantly sprang into action and drew his sword.

"They are HYDRA!" he exclaimed. The villains threw Liam and Brett away and drew their swords. Alex's men fought the pair hard as Alex checked on the kids. Lash and Mr. Blue fought dirty, neither side was giving an inch. In the end, someone struck out bringing down the nearest pile of weapons. Mr. Blue and Lash fled as the knights tried to freed themselves.

* * *

The next day, the pack gathered for a meeting. They were still seething over the events of the night before.

"We will put out a watch tonight to secure the castle." Derek announced.

"I'll patrol with them tonight. That was too close." Chris added.

"Stay safe," Peter whispered. He gripped his husband's hand and squeezed it tightly.

* * *

_**Cano Gleann;** _

Bucky and Steve showed the Commandos the tree house that Rukia, Lyon and the pack cubs had built as kids.

"It's pretty cute, but very powerful. It can time travel to any place you want it to, but you need a book of that place to activate it." Bucky was saying.

"That is so cool!" Gabe marveled. As they all looked around the tree house.

"Maybe if Aunt Laura and Papa lets us, we can use it." Steve offered.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve relaxed in their new bedroom. They now had a bigger room since they were mated. They cuddled on the king sized bed, wrapped around each other. Soon, things heated up, and they decided to take things further. Steve straddled Bucky's hips as they kissed passionately.

Bucky grabbed the lube out of the bedside table. He lifted up Steve's night gown and rubbed a slick finger against his hole. Bucky then slipped in one finger, moving it slowly. He added another finger and sucked at his chest and neck, creating hickeys.

Soon, Bucky slicked himself up and pushed into Steve. The blond panted and gripped Bucky's shoulders. Bucky was fast with his movements, pent up arousal taking him over. Steve panted in Bucky's ear, making Bucky get closer and closer to coming.

"I'm close, Bucky." he said. Bucky stroked him fast and smirked when Steve came all over his hand. He grunted and came inside Steve. His knot swelled inside the petite blond. Steve came down from his orgasm and kissed his mate. Bucky kissed Steve's bonding mark.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you too," Steve grinned and drifted off to sleep, smiling softly.


	17. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy makes a bolder attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17 will be posted next.

A few days later, some couples went out on a group date. They went to a theater, buying lemonade, taffy, and potato chips. They had fun watching the story play out. Laughter rang out as the couples enjoyed the time they had together.

* * *

**_border between Aster Aiyan and Sakura nation;  
_ **

_The knights were at the border. Gunfire and explosions could be heard as they fought HYDRA hard, trying to push them back. All of sudden, a huge wooden and metal structure appeared as HYDRA Trojan horsed their way through the enemy lines causing everyone to scatter.  
_

_Bucky and his squad were captured. They tried to fight them off, but they had been weakened. They were knocked unconscious and put in the Trojan horse._

_"We've got them! Let's go, men!" Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow declared. The knights were helpless as they were taken behind lines and to their base._

* * *

  ** _Aster Aiyan;  
_**

Jordan and Malia went out to the market to get some treats for the children and themselves.

Dottie and the Desert Wolf were wandering the market square, while wearing disguises when they spotted the pair.

"Well, isn't this perfect, Dottie?" Corrine smirked.

"Yes it is," Dottie said, taking a crossbow from her satchel and loading it. She shot at them barely missing. Jordan and Malia ran away from them, taking cover behind the stalls.

"How am I going to tell the kids that I didn't get them crystal candy on a stick?" Parrish sighed.

"And I really wanted chocolate bon-bons." he finished.

* * *

While Jordan and Malia were experiencing the scare of their lives, Lyon and Rukia talked to Bobbi, Kira and the other younger kids.

"Different species have different rules." Rukia was saying.

"What do you mean, Rukia?" Kira asked.

"Well, I age slower than Lyon. I am half elf and it made me younger than I really should be. That is why Lyon and I married so late." Rukia explained.

"Will that happen when Kira and I marry?" Bobbi wanted to know.

"It all depends on how you age. Everyone is different." Lyon responded. Bobbi worried, but Kira took her fellow kitsune's hand.

"We'll marry when we are ready." she reassured.

* * *

Several hours later, Derek and Stiles were surrounded by in-laws and the children. They were taking turns telling stories about them as children.

"Lyon gave us a heart attack when we found him in our gear. Uncle Chris was ready to kill him." Derek reminisced. Lyon blushed as everyone laughed.

"Hush. I was a tiny child." he declared.

"Then, they went time traveling in that tree house and accidentally took Steve with them. He was so tiny, but excited." Stiles laughed.

"I was?" Steve asked. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"They traveled to see Stiles' parents." Derek elaborated.

"They thought he was so cute," Stiles smiled softly at his son.

"That's why he wasn't so shocked before." Bucky commented.

"I was trouble before I could speak, great." Steve groaned.


	18. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HYDRA begins the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 as promised. Depending on how things pans out, ch 18 should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve met with Winifred. They had wedding preparations to make.

"We want a small family wedding with close friends. Nothing huge." Steve stated.

"We can do that. I'm sure we could cook up enough food." Winifred responded.

"What kind of food did you have in mind? What about a cake?" Stiles wanted to know. Bucky and Steve exchanged glances, communicating via their bond.

"Salmon sounds good. And chocolate mousse." Bucky finally said.

"Rice with aromatics and salad would be delicious." Steve added.

"Sounds perfect. Is there anything we missed?" Winifred asked.

"I want our royal colors and I want white flowers. Something pure." Steve continued.

"Aster, Bridal roses, white camellia, white carnations, daises, iris, lily-of-the valley, sweet peas, white roses, and phlox." Stiles decided. They looked at all of the decisions, just looking over it.

"This will be great," Steve beamed.

* * *

**_royal gardens;_ **

Mason and Liam were yelling.

"Corey cannot be dead!" Mason yelled.

"We woke up and saw him dead." Liam defended his case.

"If he had died, I would have felt it." Mason retorted. Liam shook his head, frustrated and a bit shocked.

"Oh, Mason," Liam sighed.

* * *

 The pack adults was in the forest when they had an unexpected shock. Mr. Blue, Lash, Dottie, and Corrine appeared with a group of two dozen mercenaries. They froze as growls rang out. Derek stepped forward, ready to protect his pack and family.

"We are HYDRA! We would like our test subjects back, please." Mr. Blue declared.

"Like hell you are taking my children," Allison sneered, drawing her sword. Derek led a charge into the enemy. They clashed in the middle, swinging and shielding themselves.

While the pack were occupied, some mercenaries snuck away to find the ex-prisoners. The family was under attack.

* * *

Several minutes later, the mercenaries found the kids near the door and tried to grab them. The kids either ran or fought to protect themselves.

"Come on," a mercenary smirked.

"I won't hurt you much." he finished.

The battle was well underway. The pack locked swords with HYDRA. Blood was split over the green grass. Corrine or the Desert Wolf as she was widely known snarled at Derek as she turned into her coyote form. Some of the pack gasped into dawning horror.

"They forced her DNA into Malia!" Lydia breathed. The reminder made their blood boil. They resumed their fierce fight. However, the fight seemed to become exhausting for them. They were vastly outnumbered and running out of strength. Finally, their hope came from above the hill. As Alex and Laura rode in on horseback with their knights.

* * *

  ** _the castle;  
_**

The mercenaries grabbed some kids and were about to run for it when Ichigo and Cora arrived, crossbows loaded and ready. They shot at incoming mercs while other knights got the children and barricaded them in the family room. Most mercenaries were dead or injured by the end of the raid. The kids came out and ran to them.

Meanwhile in the forest, the power struggle between the pack and HYDRA were going nowhere when HYDRA turned the tide. Due to their vast numbers, they expected to win, but soon, backup arrived.

The army took the mercenaries apart, limb from limb. Allison soon got her revenge on HYDRA.

While the pack fought HYDRA, Allison dodged other attacks, slashing at anyone in her way. She had Corrine in her sight. Soon, she launched off another knight's back and landed on her. Taking out her dagger, she sliced it clean across her throat.

Dottie fell on the battlefield. She seemed to be dead, and Lash and Mr. Blue took her body and ran. Seeing that their leaders had deserted, the mercenaries soon followed and fled the battlefield.

The army let out a battle cry as the surviving mercenaries retreated. They had won the first battle of the war.


	19. Wedding Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited nuptials are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. Depending on how things pans out, the epilogue should be posted tmw.

Bucky and Steve visited their injured family and friends in the infirmary. Betty came to the castle to help take care of the patients. The pack was given a check up and some disinfectant before being released.

"Take it easy. I don't want you back in this infirmary for awhile." Betty warned.

* * *

A week passed before Derek and Stiles were bringing out the new recruits. The trainees had physical tests, fight instruction, and weaponry classifications. The new soldiers were being put through their paces.

"These recruits have potential," Derek commented to his husband as they watched the recruits being tested.

"I agree. They are really willing to sacrifice themselves for us safety." Stiles responded. That staunch loyalty would keep their children safe if they were ever attacked again.

"Hope that they keep that resolve when the real thing begins." Derek responded.

Peter and Chris looked attentively at the intelligence that was brought back by spies and scouts. They wanted to weed out superficial details while prioritizing the alarming facts.

"We need more background on HYDRA." Peter was saying.

"We will have put our spies in an even tighter position." Chris warned.

"We'll have to take the risk." Peter sighed. Then the spies were called in.

"What I am about to ask of you is dangerous. You are to keep the same cover as before, but now, find records of HYDRA. Find what it grew out of." Peter ordered.

"Yes, Sir Hale." the spies chorused. Then they took their leave.

After the spies were gone, Peter took Chris into his arms and hugged him close.

"We need this to work," Chris said. Peter kissed him softly.

"Don't think too much about that." he responded.

* * *

 The next day, the weather was warm and not too humid, perfect for a wedding. The birds chirped, and the sun showed it's bright face to the world.

The royal garden was decorated for the wedding. A large blue tent had been enacted for the wedding reception. Blue was added to the wedding decorations in the royal family colors; red and white. Bucky was now a pack member, and his color had to be included. The royal flags were drawn up their poles. The blue and white table cloths contrasted against the white flowers in crystal vases. The white flowers consisted of aster, bridal roses, white camellia and carnations, daisies, iris, lily-of-the valley,

The white flowers were on everything, from the wedding arch to Steve's bouquet.

The grooms wore robes with Steve's tapered off at the waist. Steve was bursting with pure joy, and Bucky smiled affectionately at his soon-to-be husband.

The pack watched the display with a soft sense of pride. They all survived to see the marriage that almost didn't happen. Talia presided over the wedding as the King's Mother. Bucky and Steve spoke their vows with pure love and devotion.

"You may kiss your spouse," Talia smiled, laughing as Bucky beat her to the punch. Stiles jumped up and hugged his son and son-in-law.

* * *

 The Commandos met with Lyon and Rukia. They chuckled over stories of the happy newlyweds.

"Did Steve ever tell you about our magic tree house?" Lyon asked.

"Yeah, we took a tour." Dernier replied.

"Well, we took Bucky and Steve on a trip once." Rukia began.

_Lyon and Rukia took Bucky and Steve up in the tree. Their guards followed behind to appease Derek. The kids were 7-9 years old, while Lyon was 18, and Rukia was 16._

_"This is the magic tree house that we built when we were little kids." Lyon announced._

_"This is pretty cool!" Bobbi exclaimed._

_"Next stop, Cano Gleann in the past," Lyon said, opening the book about the kingdom. The tree started to spin, as time rewound backwards. Clocks were spun backwards, as hourglasses flipped upside down. Ancient history played out before them. Deities were worshiped into ancient kingdoms such as Egypt, Greece, and Rome. Greece flourished for 600 years before the Romans came and conquered Greece. Dynasties came and went in Ancient Japan and China. The Great Wall of China was built. Ninja was eventually replaced by samurai as Japan was reunited._

_Soon, the current events came to life, they saw the original alliance between Aster Aiyan, Cano Gleann, Sakura and Shire Nations being written. They saw war and Gerard Argent seizing power due to trickery and betrayal. They saw Alexander Argent being turned into a statue._

_However, history wasn't the only events to play out. Painters like Mary Cassatt and Claude Monet became famous for their works. Writers like Charles Dickens, Edgar Allan Poe, and Jane Austen came to life._

_Finally, they arrived into Cano Gleann. The tree house landed in the forest just inside the border of Cano Gleann. The kids climbed down the ladder and were met with a familiar friend._

_"Mr. Deaton?" Steve asked. Deaton merely raised an eyebrow._

_"In the flesh." he said. Then he led them to the castle._

_"Stiles! Derek! I have people to see you." he announced._

_"Who is-oh my god," Stiles gasped. Derek and Stiles were shocked to see their daughter and cousin grown._

_"How did you guys grow up? Where did you come from?" Derek asked._

_"Tree house." Bucky answered._

_"Wait, that tree house was built?" Stiles asked._

_"I'm Steve, your son." Steve piped up. Rukia turned to her brother._

_"We can't reveal anything about the future." she warned._

_"Oops," Steve said sheepishly. Rukia ruffled his hair._

* * *

 Bucky and Steve laid quietly in their bedroom, their robes discarded. Steve's head was resting over Bucky's steady heartbeat. It was their wedding night, and Steve just needed to bask in the feeling and knowledge that they were married at last.

"I thought that I'd lose you or my family. They were so close to wiping us out." Steve sighed, sadness evident in his eyes.

"I'm here, kitten. We are all safe, and our family are being taken care of in the infirmary or outside it. Don't worry that pretty little mind." Bucky reassured. Steve smiled and nodded. He leaned in for a soft slow kiss. Bucky pulled him close, sighing happily and gripping his slender hips. Rolling onto his back, he smiled.

"Are you sure?" Steve smiled boldly.

"Of course." He rolled on top of Bucky and leaned down to kiss him harder. Bucky's large fingers slowly and meticulously removed his royal coat, shirt, and pants. It left him in his boxers.

"It's unfair that you've left me almost completely nude, and you are still in casual knight garb." Steve pouted. Bucky smirked and sat up so Steve could unbutton his shirt. He pulled off his pants, leaving him in the same state of dress.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better," Steve whispered, kissing his husband hard. They fell back on the bed, and Bucky reached for the lube under his pillow. The brunette pulled down Steve's boxers and threw them away. He slicked his hand and reached between their bodies to stroke Steve.

"Oh God," the blond panted, pulling away from the kiss.

"Prep me." he declared. Bucky smirked but obliged him. He lubed his index finger and slowly pressed it inside Steve's tight hole. The smaller man winced but breathed slowly. Bucky kissed him.

"Take your time. Breathe with me." he reassured. Steve obeyed and whispered.

"Another. Use more slick." Bucky spread more copious amounts on his middle finger before pressing it in with the index. Steve moaned when he felt his prostate being touched.

"D-do it again," Steve stumbled as his prostate was being abused. He panted in Bucky's ear, feeling the intensity of his pleasure.

"One more, please." Steve begged, feeling the ring finger press in, too. He moved his hips back on the digits, moaning and whining. Bucky kissed and nipped at his pale neck.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Definitely." came the reply. Bucky took the lube and squeezed some generously into his palm. He slicked his cock and watched as Steve sank down. He moaned, taking pleasure in the tight heat. He saw Steve's face twist in ecstasy. Steve bounced up and down, his hands on Bucky's shoulders. He leaned down to kiss him hard, panting hotly into the slick mouth.

"Faster," Steve ordered. Bucky growled and flipped Steve over. The Alpha side took over as he pounded into his husband. Steve cried out, his nails raking down the brunette's back.

"I'm so close," Bucky panted into Steve' ear. The blond nodded and reached in between them to take his cock in hand. He stroked himself in time with Bucky's thrusts. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head as he came all over his hand and stomach. Bucky pounded in a few  more times before emptying himself into Steve, knotting him. Steve hissed but relaxed, so it wouldn't be so bad.

As they came down in a silent pheromone filled room, Steve smiled at his husband.

"I love you," he sighed, eyes slipping closed, still beaming with joy. Bucky kissed the mating mark on his neck.

"Love you, too." Steve he responded. Steve nestled into the pillow, soaking in Bucky's warmth. The Alpha smiled, happy to have his mate in name and spirit in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster: symbol of love  
> Bridal rose: Happy love  
> white camellia: You're adorable  
> white carnation: sweet and lovely, pure love  
> daisy: loyal love, purity  
> iris: Your friendship means so much to me  
> lily-of-the valley: You've made my life complete  
> phlox: our souls are united  
> white rose: innocence  
> sweet pea: lasting happiness


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unpleasant is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This will be the last update of the series for now. I have a list of Stucky fics I want to finish first.

A week later, Derek and Stiles called for some family time with their kids and in-laws. Steve's recent marriage had them feeling like all of their kids were growing up too fast. They had some complex 3D puzzles, so they started putting together a house.

"Get the roof piece. Carefully now." Stiles directed.

"Okay," Bucky said, lifting up the fragile roof. The roof was added to the house puzzle and it fit perfectly.

* * *

Lydia and Rukia threw a tea party, inviting only close friends. Some friends even brought their children. The kids ran to the refreshment table and looked at the delicious food.

The tea sandwich options varied from cucumber to deluxe chicken salad. The drink choices were fruit tea, regular tea and lemonade. There was tomato basil soup, spinach quiche, with fruit salad. They had the choice of banana nut or honey ginger bread with apple butter.

Bit sized pieces of sweets were displayed on 3 tier dessert stands. For sweets there was chocolate pudding served into glass cups, crystallized/candied edible flowers and Oreo Tuffle balls. The cookie options were Cherry bon bons, Petit Fours, and mini vanilla meringue kiss. There were lemon, strawberry shortcake, and chocolate cupcakes with purple, pink, and green vanilla buttercream frosting on top.

After everyone were served, the adults sat down to talk as the kids ate at their own table.

"How was the wedding?" Marin asked.

"It was gorgeous. They looked so happy." Cora smiled. Rukia smiled as she thought of her little brother finally married.

* * *

While the friends were enjoying tea, Bucky and Steve had some time to hang out with the Commandos. Bucky was buzzing with the warm sense of pack. The Commandos quickly stripped and changed into their wolf forms. Then they padded over to Steve who had just turned back around.

Jim had sleek black fur. Gabe and Dernier had brown fur while Dum Dum had reddish blond fur. Monty's fur was auburn. The betas all had golden eyes.

"You all look so nice." Steve beamed at his friends. They nuzzled the human, who laughed and petted them. Bucky shifted and nudged Steve into the middle, so they could cuddle.

* * *

_**At the border between Aster Aiyan and Sakura Nation;  
** _

Alex and the other knights were on patrol. All of sudden, they saw a large caravan approaching. Alex's eyes widened as he recognized the leader.

"Lord Fury?" Alex asked. The man nodded as he approached with his knights. Almost all of Phil Coulson's team and the Avengers were there. Stephen, Clea, Maria, Carol, and T'Challa were leading behind Fury. Even Tony was there, looking grim and angry.

"Where are Thor and Skye?" Natasha Romanov wanted to know.

"They're staying in Magi Dale." Alex answered.

"Thank God!" Clint Barton sighed in relief.

"We have some business. HYDRA has been a huge problem. We need the help." Fury said to Alex.

"Please follow me. We will escort you to the Kings." Alex responded.

* * *

**_HYDRA base, Sahara Nation;  
_ **

HYDRA leaders and their hirelings gathered in their secret location. They were seething with pure fury.

"How could we have been defeated so badly?" Werner von Strucker raged.

"They are clever, my lord." Dottie rasped. The assassin was still recovering from her near death experience.

"We have more plans if necessary." another HYDRA member spoke up.

"Young Theo, what do you purpose? Strucker asked. The person moved in light revealing his face. It was Theo Raeken.

"We have an ace. Not all was lost in the lab explosion." Theo responded.

"Are were really able to use that?" someone else asked.

"Yes, we can. If you would follow me please." Theo requested. They were soon led to a room where Theo turned off the two way mirror. They saw five people sparring and training. Loki experimented with his ice abilities while Donovan and Hayden used their abilities on each other. Corey and Tracy were practicing with their powers.

"They are indeed ready." Strucker was pleased.

"It won't be so pleasant when we unleash them on the kingdom," Theo smirked maliciously. He couldn't wait to see their faces.


End file.
